


The Hand You've Been Dealt

by Thinker109



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: heinz lowkey wants to kill his hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109
Summary: Heinz strangles his handInspired by me; earlier this morning I was drawing for 7 hours straight because ~inspiration~ and then my hand just up and failed on me and I yelled at it.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	The Hand You've Been Dealt

“C’mon! _Work_ , you dummkopf!” Heinz muttered angrily at his hand. The hand refused to cooperate, instead choosing to shudder and cramp up. Heinz could deal with the pain, but no matter how hard he tried he turn couldn’t grip that stupid pencil anymore. 

“Ugh!” He grunted and swept away all the blueprints and models on the desk. His other, right hand, was shaking too, cramping up with waves of pain, so he couldn’t even grip his left hand with his right and force it to do something other than shudder occasionally. 

He had been working on this invention for the past month, and it was nearly time for his first science fair. The ray was nearly done, but he just had to add a magnifier of some sort on the end to turn the small laser into a huge beam that would carve out his name on the moon. That would show them! He would no longer be forgettable or overlooked if his name was always visible in the night sky!

He smiled grimly and looked down at his idiot hands. He would only be able to enter if he actually had the complete machine, not some half-assed junkpile. He angrily clapped his hands together. “Work! How can you possibly be more stupid than I am!? Ohh you little- don’t talk back to me!” The hand shuddered, almost slyly, and he slapped the wall, trying to break the hand’s spirit. 

“Heinz! Stop making a ruckus!” Came his mother’s voice from the kitchen. 

“Sorry, Mother.” He muttered, and stared at his uncooperative hands darkly. _I'll teach **them** to get me in trouble!_ He shoved his hands under him and sat down roughly. He would show them! He would work on the magnifier using nothing but his feet and his mouth! Pff! He didn’t need hands _anyway_. 

And now his eyes were closing, too. Was his whole _body_ fighting against him today? He may have not slept for three days straight, or eaten lunch, or dinner, or breakfast the day before, but that didn’t mean that control of his body could escape him! If he couldn’t even control himself, well… that would just make him _more_ of a dummkopf than he already was.

His eyes were slipping closed again. He jolted, stood up too fast, and promptly fainted from lack of sleep and sustenance. Mother found him crumpled on the floor three hours later.


End file.
